


clumsy

by luvbumme



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hasegawa Langa - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Reki, Sunsets, he loves you so much, kyan reki is precious, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbumme/pseuds/luvbumme
Summary: reki kyan is in love with you, and he doesn’t even know it yet.<3 see end for notes!
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	clumsy

“rekiiiiiiiiiiii”, you whine, putting your road-burned hands over your scraped knees. the red-head boy had been teaching you how to skate for a couple...weeks...embarrassingly enough. you weren’t a quick learner, but you weren’t gonna give up! especially not in front of reki kyan, himself!

“(y/n)! how are you still missing turns?!”, he runs down the slanted pavement, giggling over his own words. he bends down to your height, laying his hand over your (h/t), (h/c) hair, which is slightly messy from your tumble. 

your soft lips turn into an even deeper frown. you hated when he treated you like a kid, even though you were....actually....a couple months younger than him. 

“this is hard! i’m sorry i’m not a natural like you, reki! i don’t even understand how langa learned as fast as he did”, you look up at him and close your eyes tight, “ughhhh!”.

“you’ll get better. i promise! here, stand up”, reki lowers his right hand, lifting you to your feet. on your way up, you trip over your own feet, colliding into reki’s chest. trying to cover your reddening face, you quickly collect yourself and laugh it off. “i guess i’m just too clumsy to do anything right”, you playfully giggle, looking up at your beautiful best friend. he was looking at you in a way you’d never even seen....or noticed. his eyes were cut softly, his cheeks were tinted a light pastel pink, and his lips were shifted into a soft, simple smile. you’d never seen reki make such a loving face at you, and you definitely didn’t mind it.

“(y/n)”, reki grabs your face in his hands, squishing your cheeks gently enough to make your lips puff out, “it’s okay to be clumsy. you’re still so adorable!”, he leans down and kisses you right on your nose, blush firing up your whole body. 

“reki!” you squeal, trying to softly push him away.

“you’re just so perfect! i can’t help it!” reki spins in a dramatic circle, making you giggle. you smile softly and look over his head at the orange sunset.

you loved him, and maybe he reciprocated the feelings. but, you were happy with him just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ty so much if you’ve enjoyed this small drabble fic! i recently started sk8 the infinity and i just love reki with my entire being ughhhhh!!! anyways, i’m also on tumblr, but i think i’m gonna start posting here more! ty & i hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> !!! also, please ignore any minor spelling mistakes! i wrote this in like 10 minutes!!


End file.
